Mario Di Legno
Mario Di Legno is the son of Wooden Maria from the Italian fairy tale of the same name by Italo Calvino. Info Name: Mario Di Legno Age: 15 Parent's Story: Wooden Maria Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Yuri Piovra Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own pizzeria and not have to worry about any unwanted suitors. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making pizzas. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Ylenia Piovra are an item. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a bit sloppy when it comes to arranging food in cabinets, so I often need help organizing. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's so much fun! Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I know I'll be king one day, but that doesn't mean I can't find this class boring. Best Friend Forever After: All the other students whose parent stories are variants of mine. Character Appearance Mario is of average height, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt with a pizza pattern and blue capris. He is often seen with a red apron. Personality Mario is a skilled pizza chef and is always willing to please guests. He makes pizzas for parties and for his friends. He likes eating pizza - his personal favorite is Margherita pizza. He is rather hot-blooded and feisty, and sometimes gets into arguments with customers, usually if they have a complicated order. Mario prefers to stay out of the destiny conflict. He's fond of making pizzas for royalty like his mother, but he finds the theme of his parent story (a variant of Donkeyskin) to be rather disgusting. Biography It's a me, Mario! (LOL just kidding!) I'm the son of Wooden Maria. My mother Maria has the misfortune of coming from a story in the Donkeyskin family - stories that involve a king trying to marry his daughter. My mother fled the impending wedding with three gowns - a meadow-colored gown with flowers, a sea-colored gown with embroidered fish, and an air-colored gown with the sun, the planets, and the stars - and a wooden cloak. She fled by sea to another kingdom and was caught by a prince. She entered service as a servant. She attended three balls, one in each dress, and was given a golden hairpin, a diamond ring, and a medallion. The prince fell in love with her, not knowing who she was. One day, he asked his mother to bring him a pizza. Maria helped the queen make a pizza and put the hairpin in it. She gave him two more pizzas with the diamond ring and the medallion. He then realized that Wooden Maria was the girl whom he met at the ball, and took her to be his wife. Things are going pretty well. I live happy with my mom, my dad, and my dad's parents. While my mom was away, my maternal grandfather had married a noblewoman close to his age. Mom has reconciled with her father and gets along well with her stepmother. My mother has retained her passion for making pizzas, and she even has a pizzeria in Ever After. I work there after school, and I'm always willing to help out. Working at the pizzeria means that I have all kinds of customers. Some are nice, while some are mean. I hate it when they have complicated orders. Mom reminds me that not everyone treats you with respect - after all, Dad didn't treat her very kindly when she was working as a servant. In addition to making pizza, I also love eating pizza. I've had all different kings, but my favorite will always be Margherita. I've had pizzas from many different kingdoms in the fairy tale world, including some with toppings that don't belong on pizza (such as pineapples). I do find my parents' story a bit disturbing, and I don't know if I want a part in it. Although I do love attending balls, and I am very good at dancing. My mother even made me suits with patterns similar to her dresses, and I often wear them to parties. I also wouldn't mind singing to the geese. Mom would do so every Sunday while combing her beautiful black hair. I'm friends with other children from Donkeyskin stories, such as Miriam do Pau. We often have meetings at a support group formed by Donkeyskin herself, her son Lucien and his friends Alexandra Pelz and Penelope Orsini. At this meeting we talk about the emotional trauma that Donkeyskin kids have been going through for generations. I think I'll stay out of the destiny conflict. It causes too many problems, and we all need to get along. Trivia *Mario's surname means "wooden" in Italian. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle McCarley. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Fair Maria Wood